


Bagagli

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HP7, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: “Troppo piccolo!”Hermione lanciò lo zaino da campeggio sul letto: non sarebbe mai riuscita a stiparvi libri, vestiti, pozioni e l’indispensabile per cercare gli Horcrux. Era impossibile!Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone
Kudos: 2





	Bagagli

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone (prompt: "Zaino")
> 
> Un missing moment dei Doni della Morte: Hermione prepara i bagagli prima di partire per la ricerca degli Horcrux. La citazione finale... vediamo se indovinate da dove viene ;)

“Troppo piccolo!”  
Hermione lanciò lo zaino da campeggio sul letto: non sarebbe _mai_ riuscita a stiparvi libri, vestiti, pozioni e l’indispensabile per cercare gli Horcrux. Era impossibile! Come poteva risolvere quel problema? E se non lo risolveva, come sperava di aiutare Harry nella sua impresa?  
Si afflosciò sulla sponda del letto e si guardò attorno, desolata. Sul fondo dell’armadio giacevano le sue borse; mentre le fissava, una voce proveniente dai recessi della sua memoria le rimbombò in testa:  
_Sei una strega, sì o no?!_  
Sorrise al ricordo. “Hai ragione, Ron”, mormorò, per poi Appellare una borsetta di perline. Problema risolto.


End file.
